The present disclosure relates generally to building domain systems (BDSs). A BDS is, in general, a system configured to control, monitor, and manage devices of a building domain in or around a building or building area. As used herein, “devices” includes any building equipment, devices, apparatuses, sensors, etc. that provide measurements or data relating to a space or that can be controlled to change the condition of a space (e.g., light level, locked/unlocked, temperature, humidity). Accordingly, as used herein “devices” includes (and is not limited to) HVAC equipment (e.g., air handling units, chillers, variable refrigerant flow units), thermostats, light fixtures, locks, sensors (detectors for smoke, heat, gas, flames, carbon monoxide, glass breaks, motion, and light; sensors that measure temperature, humidity, carbon dioxide, ambient light, and occupancy; presence/identity sensors (e.g., card readers, RFID receivers); cameras (e.g., video capture, image capture) and microphones), and other apparatuses (e.g., sound systems, blinds/shades, appliances, garage doors, medical devices, beds, televisions). As used herein, “building domains” refers to groupings of devices based on services/functions typically provided by those devices. For example, “building domains” may include (and are not limited to) an HVAC domain, a lighting domain, a security domain (e.g., surveillance and access), a fire domain, an audio-visual device domain, business systems domains (e.g., financial systems domain, email and calendar systems domain), etc. For example, a light fixture is said to be associated with the lighting domain. As another example, a chiller is said to be associated with the HVAC domain. Herein, a device may be referred to as being associated with, included with, part of, etc. a building domain without requiring that the device be included in a conventional BDS as described below.
Conventionally, a BDS is a domain-specific system that manages equipment of a particular building domain, for example a HVAC system, a security system, a lighting system, or a fire alerting system. Although in some cases multiple domain-specific systems have been placed in communication with one another as discussed below, such integrated systems do not capture the full potential of interoperability and interdependence between building devices.